Air Defense Forces of Valruzia
! Land Forces of Valruzia ! Air Defense Forces of Valruzia ! Defense Navy of Valruzia ! Special Forces of Valruzia ! Territorial Defense of Valruzia |- ! ! ! ! ! |} The Air Defense Forces (val.: Powietrzne Siły Obrony, abbreviated to PSO) is one of five military branches of the National Forces of Defense of Valruzia. The PSO was established in October 4275 with the Sejm enacting Act on the Establishment of the National Forces of Defense of the Republic of Valruzia. Currently the PSO consist of 50,000 active military personnel equipped with 753 aircrafts stationing in more than 100 different bases across Valruzia and supported by 5 tactical commands. Aircrafts ! style="text-align: left; background: #aabccc; width:1%;" |Origin ! style="text-align: left; background: #aabccc; width:17%;" |Aircraft ! style="text-align: left; background: #aabccc; width:15%;" |Role ! style="text-align: left; background: #aabccc; width:8%;" |Quantity ! style="text-align: left; background: #aabccc; width:30%;" |Reference |- ! colspan="5" style="align: center; background: lavender;" | Combat Aircrfts |- | | WZL M24 "Lynx" | multirole, attack aircraft | 80 | F/A-18 Hornet |- | | WZL M18X "Eagle" | multirole, electronic warfare | 30 | MiG-29 |- | | WZL M14 "Frog" | multirole | 160 | Su-22 |- | | AA AF-43 | steath, aerial superiority | 20 | Su-57 |- ! colspan="5" style="align: center; background: lavender;" | Reconnaissance |- | | WZL P1 "Volverine" | counter-insurgency, close air support | 140 | EMB 314 Super Tucano |- | | WZL L11 "Star" | reconnaissance | 10 | Lockheed JetStar |- | | WZL EQ1 "Equus" | SIGINT | 10 |IAI EL/W-2085 |- | | WZL EQ2 "Excalibur" | SIGINT | 5 |Sentinel R.1 |- ! colspan="5" style="align: center; background: lavender;" | Tanker |- | | ADG A330 MRTT | aerial refueling | 5 | Airbus A330 MRTT |- | | Reglair i3x IFRU | aerial refueling | 10 | Airbus A310 MRTT |- ! colspan="5" style="align: center; background: lavender;" | Transport |- | | Reglair i4x | VIP transportation | 2 | Boeing 747-8i |- | | WZL 100M | VIP transportation | 2 | Boeing 757 |- | | WZL C6 "Skylift" | tranposrtation | 43 | Antonov An-178 |- | | WZL C6 "Wolf" | tranposrtation | 19 | Antonov An-70 |- ! colspan="5" style="align: center; background: lavender;" | Combat Helicopter |- | | ADG AH-90 | submarine and maritime vessels destroyer | 20 | NFH-90 |- | | Pegasus MR1 | multirole, attack, close air support | 70 | Mi-24 |- | | Pegasus MR2 | multirole, attack, electronic warfare | 25 | ATE Mi-24 Super Hind |- | | Pegasus SR10 | attack helicopter | 25 | Ka-50 |- ! colspan="5" style="align: center; background: lavender;" | Transportation Helicopter |- | | Pegasus C1 | cargo helicopter | 40 | Mi-26 |- | | ADG AH-90 | close air suppoer, transportation helicopter | 12 | TTH-90 |- | | Pegasus CX2 | close air suppoer, transportation helicopter | 25 | Eurocopter EC725 |} Category:Valruzia Category:Military of Valruzia